ATLAS
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Lucy mentions a new highly advanced Video Game to Natsu and the others called A.T.L.A.S (Advanced Three-Dimentional Lacrima Adventure System), a video game that happens to hold a lot of history about dragons and the city of Magnolia.


Lucy sank into the pillows, a warm grin on her face as she practically squished the fire mage beside her; his face cross due to his concentration being stifled.

"Hoi- Luce, watch it; I'm tryna kick Gray's ass…"

"It's a video game…" she grumbled, her smile fading as she flicked her eyes to Gray who sat in a bean bag; his face just as crumpled as Natsu's was.

Juvia had to laugh a little, she always felt a little left out in these kinds of situations, Lucy was always so boisterous when it came to being bold; she wasn't nervous to join in and sometimes it was an attribute Juvia wished she would learn. She would have loved to sit right beside Gray but instead she neatly sat cross legged beside the bean bag; her eyes flicking between Natsu and Lucy before settling on Gray.

"Yeah right, you suck at this game. You gotta find me if you wanna kick my ass."

"Well maybe you should stop hiding and being a chicken."

"The point in the game is to get the flag to the other side!"

"Yeah well—!" The boys were just as rowdy when playing a video game on the lacrimal as they were fighting in the fields, it was quite amazing where they found all the energy to keep fighting in such an abusive and fast paced manner. They were even violent with just their words and a console to look at.

"Gray, how many controllers do you have?" The blonde asked, butting into the boy's argument without a second thought; her brown eyes settling to meet Juvia's.

"Uh, I dunno; check the drawer…" Gray muttered, stabbing the controller with force as he groaned loudly. "The hell Natsu!"

"Hoi! You made the rules, I'm only doin' what's allowed…" Natsu chuckled, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Though Juvia traced her eyes over Lucy, who pulled herself away from the oversized pillows and to the drawers on the far left of the wall. Juvia had visited this game room very often, it wasn't one of her favourite places to come so she never really had the chance to wander or look around so she was surprised when she hovered to her feet; bringing herself to stand beside Lucy.

Lucy gave her a warm smile, "If we find another two controllers, maybe we can play too." She said to the rain mage, she looked glad that Juvia had brought herself over.

"Juvia can play too?" Juvia asked, glancing back at her Gray. Playing with him… it would be fun. She had never thought about it before since video games were not her forte, but this was something Gray enjoyed; perhaps he would like for her to play it too… or at least give it a go since she wasn't sure how good she could possibly since she had never tried the thing before.

"Yeah. Last time we came here, Erza, Cana and I all played together. It was a lot of fun and the boys have been playing against each other for ages."

Juvia nodded at Lucy's words, her eyes twinkling with newly found excitement. She really wanted to play this game with Gray now, no matter what reason or explanation was needed.

"I'll look in the left drawer, you look in the right, okay?"

"Juvia will look!" She nodded, moving her hands to the right hand side in order to hunt down an extra controller. Lucy moved towards the left side too, her fingers digging into the junk inside. Juvia pulled her own drawer open, her hands digging in to hunt too. A stapler, some cardboard, several video games… and bam! Her hand wandered over some leads and she practically had to yank up whatever she had been fiddling with. And there they were, spanking new and ready to use; two white controllers.

Lucy looked excited the second Juvia pulled them out, her hands wrapping around one.

"Oh! Great you found them!"

"Juvia and Lucy-San can play now?"

"Yes! Let's check with the boys how we do it." She nodded, taking her controller before practically tackling the pillows, tush first.

"Natsu! Gray! Juvia and I want to play!"

"Eh? Lucy, I've nearly won-"

"Nah, Natsu. Let's let 'em play.."

"You're only saying that because you're about to lose!"

"No I'm not, I just think the girls would be bored-"

"Loser!"

"Hey-"

Though their argument was cut short the second they were both going to get up and settle the fight in ral life, because Juvia had spoken up and silenced them.

"Juvia would like to be on Gray-Sama's team."

Gray glanced up at her, a curious look on his face. "Do you know how to play?"

"No, but Juvia has been watching."

The room fell silent at her words and she could feel all three of them watching her before Gray finally shuffled on his bean bag.

"Okay." He said, patting beside him.

She grinned, her insides dancing at his invitation to sit beside him; and she suddenly wandered why she hadn't thought of this much earlier.

With a gentle skip; she toppled down beside the ice mage into the blue bean bag, snuggling beside him; he was warm and smelt of liquorice and she just loved to sit so close.

"So, is there a rule Juvia should know?"

"Oh, just one."

"What is that?"

The ice mage looked her dead in the eye then. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."


End file.
